MORP
by teetee3
Summary: This is a love story, Percabeth, and there won't be action. This is about if goode high school had a girls' choice dance...
1. Chapter 1

Bad thing about being the only child of the Sea God: I was basically a plumber. Anytime something involving water went wrong went wrong, I had to fix it. Good thing and a bad thing: I was practically a celebrity. Being the only son of Poseidon, the guy from the Prophecy, and being invincible…everyone knew me. Well, they always had since I'd come, but still. The bad thing about it: a lot of water naiads were in love with me, which would be cool to most demigods, except I had a girlfriend. And she was perfect.

I was seventeen now. Which meant I was a junior at Goode High School – I couldn't believe I was actually at the school for a third year – and I had managed to get a license. And a car. A beautiful blue convertible Mustang. And, it also meant that everything was supposedly over. The Great Prophecy had been fulfilled, and Kronos and the monsters were all "dead". Chiron guessed that they wouldn't be back for a really long time. I was less sure. I'd spent my whole life with weird things happening to me and had spent the last five years fighting monsters. It couldn't really be over.

I was still wary at school, even with Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover there with me. We made it through the first semester without being kicked out or finding any monsters, so this was a hopeful year. But, I was barely passing my classes because of my dyslexia. And I was failing Spanish.

Unfortunately, there was no foreign language class for "Ancient Greek", and our school didn't have Latin, so Annabeth and I were forced to suffer through Spanish. As if English wasn't hard enough on my dyslexia.

At least I was on the Swim Team. I was afraid to show my full potential, so I was hardly trying at all, but I still managed to be the best on the Varsity team…by far. Annabeth was in Architecture. And for our third elective, we were both in Health. Which was extremely boring. But required.

So, though I was still training and looking out for monsters, I tried to focus my mind more on other things… like Annabeth.

The school dance was coming up, and I was constantly waiting for her to ask me. But she hadn't yet… she was making me suffer. The dace was called Morp – Prom backwards – and girls were supposed to ask guys. So, I was wondering what was taking Annabeth so long to ask me. She was my girlfriend, so not like she had to be nervous or anything. So why wouldn't she ask already?

Maybe it was my ADHD, but I couldn't stand waiting.


	2. Ideas

Annabeth's POV

I might be a Wise Girl, but I couldn't think of a good idea of how to ask Percy to Morp. I mean, I knew he'd say yes, so I didn't _have _to try hard or worry about it. I could even just go up and ask him to it. But, just like most other girls, I wanted a cute way to ask him. Some had come up with really good ideas, so how was it so hard? I may be smart, but I'm not very creative.

I sat at a table in the library after school with friends – Thalia and a mortal named Kayla. There was a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. I stared down at the paper with crossed-out ideas. My list wasn't going so well. I needed to think of a way to ask him soon; I was pretty sure Percy was getting paranoid about it.

"I really think you should jump out of a cake," Kayla said. I laughed. She had the whole scenario planned out, and she continued to suggest it.

"I don't think so," I said with a smile. "So…any _real _suggestions?" I looked from Kayla to Thalia and back to Kayla. Thalia wasn't much help since she had abandoned love for Artemis' clan. And she wasn't so happy that I was forcing her to come to the dance, either.

I glared down at my list again, looking through the crossed-out words. In the list, there was: "asking him in person", "jumping out of a cake" – which I wrote for Kayla's sake – "writing a note" – which wasn't so bad – "don't go" – in Thalia's handwriting – "writing a cheesy poem", and "writing it on Riptide". The last one was my idea, but I'm pretty sure it would piss him off. I couldn't think of anything else.

And, I didn't want to steal anyone else's ideas, though some were impressive. One girl had even used the school cop and another the principal. Some people were really creative, but I wasn't one of those people. I bit my lip and finaly wrote down an idea that had been crossing my mind all night – my last resort, but I knew it would help. I wrote down and circled "Ask a daughter of Aphrodite."

Thalia bit her lip and half-smiled, and Kayla raised an eyebrow. But before she could ask, I hurried to leave.


	3. Asking for Help

**Hey, so yeah it's called MORP because that's what my school's girls' choice dance is called and I like it ^^ and I've been wanting to write this forever and I finally have time to since its spring break :D I hope yall like it! :) please review**

I groaned when I got to Camp Half-Blood. Grover lived there 24/7 – other than going to school – and was usually busy being the Lord of the Wild and teaching satyrs. Percy and I came on weekends, summer, and sometimes after school. Like today.

I parked my car – a red Honda Accord Coupe – a distance away and walked up the hill, past Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece, and into Camp territory. I breathed in the fresh air, scented with strawberries, and walked to the Athena cabin to drop off my backpack. I was in no hurry to get to the Aphrodite cabin, but I needed to get there before Percy arrived. He had swimming practice, so I had roughly thirty more minutes.

I walked over to the cabin, hesitated, and knocked on the door. A girl opened it and let me come in. I choked on the air that hung with perfume and cologne. The girls from Goode were giggling about their MORP plans. I went over to them and selected nice girl named Hailey. She had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect make-up. She was one of the few that didn't reek from an overload of perfume.

"Hailey?" I asked. She looked up from where she was sitting and smiled.

"Oh, hey Annabeth! I bet I can guess why you're here." I raised an eyebrow. "You want an idea of how to ask Percy to Morp, right?"

"I blinked, flustered, and nodded with wide eyes. "How did you –"

"A lot of people are asking us for help. I was hoping someone would ask me. Because I have an idea…" she smiled, "and it's perfect."


	4. Waiting

"Does it involve jumping out of a cake?" Kayla asked hopefully the next day after school. We were sitting at the library table again, but this time Hailey was there, sharing her truly perfect plan. I was glad I had decided to ask.

"No," Hailey laughed, "Sorry. But it's good. Great. _Perfect. _I think. But we're going to need your – and others' – help to do this right…"

Percy's POV

I sat up on the edge of the pool with a grin. Swim practice had just ended, and everyone – except me – headed towards the locker room, exhausted. I wasn't tired at all, and I decided to swim another lap before climbing out. I hung a towel around my neck and went to join the others.

The locker room blasted with loud music from someone's iPod and was filled with the heavy stench of sweat and who-knows-what. It smelled worse than monsters. You had to hold your breath until you couldn't hold it any longer and decided to deal with it.

I hurried to dry off and change into jeans and a t-shirt. I dropped my wet blue swim trunks into my locker and slammed it shut. I shook water from my hair, grabbed my backpack, and left to my car.

Since I had no homework, I decided to go to Camp. At a red light, I pulled off my shirt and dug my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt out of my backpack. Once at camp, I dropped my backpack onto the floor of my cabin and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty sea air before heading over to the Athena cabin. I planned on either going to practice archery with the Apollo kids – I was determined to learn – or to go to the Arena for sword practice.

I knocked on the door to her cabin and a guy named Nathan answered. I asked if Annabeth was there, and he said he hadn't seen her. A girl piped up and informed me that Annabeth was still at school for a project. I sighed. _Why didn't she tell me? …Oh well. _I ran to the Arena to practice with Riptide and wait for Annabeth to arrive.

**Okay, so sorry the chapters r so short lol I wrote all four of these chapters on paper today, and they're longer on paper! xD so, now updating won't be as fast since all I had to do today was type what I already had written. Hope you like it! :) please reviewwww :D**


	5. Impatient

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, guys, I need to go before Percy gets too worried or interested in why I'm still at school," I said. Hailey, Kayla, and Thalia smiled.

"Okay! We can work more later… and this weekend," Hailey smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah! As long as Percy isn't with me all weekend…I don't know how we'll be able to do it, but we need to," I grinned. Thalia and Hailey nodded, and Kayla looked confused, but I couldn't tell her that I was a demigod. I grabbed everything – the plan of what we were going to do and some other stuff – and shoved it into my bag.

"See you guys later!" I called as I left. Today was Friday, so I could go to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend and hopefully get some work done on the plan. I smiled to myself as I threw my bag into the trunk of my car; the plan sounded great and would hopefully work perfectly. I got into my car and started the engine.

_Now how to get rid of Percy for the weekend? _Several ideas popped into my head – I wish I could be this smart with creativity. I could have Grover take him somewhere while I was working, have other people distract him, or ask Blackjack to take him somewhere. Or maybe Percy would stay home for the weekend…but I doubted that. I drove to Camp, parked, and got my backpack. I was really excited about my plan, and we had plenty of time to get it done right. I could barely hide my excitement. I hurried to my Cabin and hid my backpack under my bunk; I didn't want Percy – or anyone – to find the idea. I changed into my orange camp t-shirt and tied my hair into a ponytail. I laid back on my bed, glad it was finally the weekend. Then, I grabbed my hat and dagger and left to go find Percy.

I went to his cabin first, but he wasn't there. I walked around, towards the Arena, where I found him practicing with Riptide. I smiled, watching his sword glinting in the sunlight, his concentration and focused beautiful green eyes. His tan skin and muscles, his hair that was long enough to get into his eyes and he'd have to shake his head to move it and to get the sweat off of his face. I grinned – I couldn't believe he was mind.

Sure, I'm wise, and our parents hate each other, but that didn't mean I could completely control Aphrodite from clouding my mind with her strong power of love. Soon, I walked over to join Percy. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey," he said, sweeping the hair from his eyes. "Where have you been?" He lowered his sword and fixed his grip on the hilt.

"School, for a project. Sorry," I said. I couldn't believe how convincing I sounded or how easily I was able to hide my excitement. He nodded and raised his sword up with a smile. I grinned and drew my dagger. We started to fight, and I managed to fight well enough without a real sword. Later, when we got tired, we stopped to rest. We walked out of the Arena to sit under a tree. Unfortunately, it belonged tree nymph who did _not _want us there, so we had to walk farther to find another. I slumped against the trunk and Percy slid down next to me. Since there were no complaints from within the tree, I decided this one was safe. I closed my eyes and leaned the side of my head against Percy's shoulder.

"So, what subject were you working on a project for?" Percy asked, staring up at the sky. The question caught me off guard.

"Umm… Architecture," I said quickly.

"Cool," he smiled. I knew he found it boring, but he at least tried to enjoy my conversations about building and design.

"Yeah, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked after a minute.

"Sure!" he said, leaping up. He didn't need to be asked twice. I smiled, and he pulled up. We walked to the beach and sat down at the shore.

Percy's POV

This was my world. I smiled and closed my eyes, smelling the salty breeze and listening to the water lapping at the shore. I could feel it move, gently rising and falling. I laid back and felt the warm sand under me and the warm sun reaching out to touch me. Annabeth layed down next to me, making my world more perfect. I could hear her breathing. I kept my eyes closed and listened to everything.

I opened my eyes and sat up after a few minutes. I held myself up on my palms, extended onto the sand behind me. I watched the ocean – the beautiful water, and the clear blue sky tinged with the colors of the sunset. Annabeth sat up but still leaned on me. We watched the ocean, and the sun get lower and lower, and the sky getting brighter and more beautiful, brilliant vibrant colors appearing for the sunset. It was silent besides the gentle waves, but despite the perfect moment, we needed to go to the Mess Hall for dinner. I sighed and stood up. Annabeth reached out a hand, so I pulled her up and held her against me. She looked up at me, her eyes a beautiful gray that were both intense and soft. I stared back into her eyes, smiling. We both closed our eyes, and I leaned down to kiss her.

The moment didn't last long enough; we needed to hurry to the building before Mr. D noticed we were late. Annabeth blushed and we ran up the sandy hill and across the grass to the Mess Hall, crowded with people. She hugged me and released my hand and ran to get to the head of her cabin. I waited in line for the barbeque meal, scraped some into the brazier, and prayed silently to Poseidon. Then, I went to my table – all alone – to eat.

Annabeth _still _hadn't asked me to Morp…the beach would've been a perfect time. _Ugh, _I thought. _Why couldn't she just ask me? _My ADHD was making me paranoid about it…I didn't like to be wait. I was _not _patient. And I'm pretty sure Aphrodite was contributing to my impatience, too. But I tried to ignore and shake off the thought, sure that she'd ask me soon enough.


	6. Confused

**Hey guys! :) I just want to thank yall for the reviews and favorites and everything; you don't know how much I enjoy them and how much im inspired by them :D so read and review and I hope u like it! ^^**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was acting kind of _weird _this weekend_. _Like sometimes, she'd get all excited but wouldn't tell me why; other times she'd keep to herself, like she was keeping a secret from me, and would just stay in her cabin or look distant when I was with her. Other times, she would beg me to go take Blackjack for a ride, or go somewhere with Grover. It was really confusing, and I wanted to know what was going on.

It was Saturday afternoon, and we sat at the beach. I was more calm and glad to be with her – and I was about to try again – to ask her what was going on – but she started talking first.

"It really is such a nice day. Are you _sure _you don't want to go take Blackjack for a ride? Or go swimming or something?" she tried again. For some reason, she wanted me to leave.

"I'm _sure,_" I insisted, but I was pretty sure I'd give in soon enough. She wouldn't stop asking. "I want to know what's going _on," _I was now pleading. It was driving me crazy.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said with a sly grin. Her eyes brightened at the thought of…of something. The thing she wouldn't tell me.

"Well, I want to know _now." _I knew I sounded like a little kid, but I really couldn't stand not knowing.

"Well that's too bad," she teased, "You're going to have to wait." She stuck out her tongue. I pulled her into my lap.

"There's no way I can get you to tell me?" She shook her head. "At least a hint?" I asked. She turned around to look into my eyes. Her expression was thoughtful. "Is it a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes," she grinned, "And that's your hint. The end." I groaned. "So," she started again, "you're absolutely _sure _you don't want to go ride Blackjack or visit your mom or something?" I groaned again.

"I'm positive. Not until you tell me what's going on," I thought _this _might make her tell me.

But, of course, you can't trick a Wise Girl.

"No! If you don't go, it will just take you _longer _to find out what it is, Seaweed Brain," she laughed. I sighed. I pulled her off of me, into the sand, so that she was facing me. And I kissed her.

"Well, _I'm _not leaving," I said firmly.

Annabeth's POV

I kissed him again, smiling after I pulled away. He was being _way _too complicated. _Why couldn't he just leave? _I was determined to get some work on my "project" done, and I was excited about it. Only _he _refused to leave.

_ Seaweed Brain._

Finally, Grover came to my rescue. I told him that he'd be the back-up plan, and he was finally coming to save me. The only bad part was that I'd had to tell him why he needed to make Percy leave. And I wasn't sure he could keep it a secret from Percy. _Crap. _Anyway, Grover came stumbling down the sandy hill to where Percy and I were sitting.

"Hey, Grover!" Percy grinned.

"Hey Percy," Grover said, "Want to go…to town with me? I need to go buy something! Come on!" He started tugging at Percy to get up, his hooves sliding in the sand.

Percy gave him a weird look. "Buy _what?"_

"I'll explain on the way…but we need your car. And I want you to come, anyway. So, come on!" Grover continued to pull Percy to his feet. Percy stood up and gave a sad look to me.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "I…gotta go." He called the last part as Grover dragged him away. Once they were gone, I laughed and silently thanked the _Lord of the Wild_ – I couldn't really think of him as anything but Grover, especially not that formal title – for taking time to help me. I grinned and ran to the Aphrodite cabin to get Hailey.

Percy's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked, once we were in my car. I gripped the steering wheel and watched Grover pull pants on over his shaggy goat body.

"I'll give you directions," he replied, tugging on his red Converse. "First, just drive to town and I'll give you directions from there."

I sighed and started to drive. It was uncomfortable not knowing where you were driving. But, I followed his directions, and we pulled up in front of a store. I raised an eyebrow.

Grover got up and ran over to my car door, opening it and motioning for me to get out.

"Grover…why are we _here?" _I asked, looking up again at the sign to make sure my dyslexia wasn't confusing me. But I was right. We were at a Suit and Tux store.


	7. Shopping for Suits

"Why are we _here?" _I repeated as Grover pulled me inside.

"Because we need suits!" Grover grinned. This reminded me of my dream about him in the wedding shop, and I shivered, thinking of the giant Cyclops.

So, I was used to being confused by now this weekend, but _why did we need suits?_ I swore I was going insane. "Grover…" I asked, "why do we need suits?!"

Grover sighed and covered his face with a hand. "_Percy," _he groaned, "It's kind of obvious!" I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Morp!" he laughed.

Oh.

I nodded, "_Okay, _so Juniper asked you?" Grover nodded and beamed, letting out a happy bleat. "Okay," I repeated, "But Annabeth hasn't asked me!"

"But she _will," _Grover said, "Right?"

"I don't know, I guess. But she hasn't _yet_, so why do I already need a suit?!" I demanded. He sighed.

"Percy, she _will _ask you. So, you'll need a suit sooner or later before the dance. I need one, too. So…here we are!" he laughed.

"But why today?" I pondered. Then I had a guess. I sighed. "This wasn't Annabeth's plan was it?"

He stammered. "W-why? What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been acting weird lately – wanting me to leave. Does this have to do with that? What's going _on?" _I asked.

"No, we're here to buy suits. Because there is a dance coming up. _That's _what's going on. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, but I told you why we're here, so let's buy suits!" He sounded truthful, but I wasn't sure. I sighed. There was nothing I could do, so we started looking at suits.

Annabeth's POV

I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door, and Hailey and two of her sisters came out immediately. We walked over to my cabin to get a couple more girls, and we sat on my bed. There was a knock on the door, and Juniper came in. I grinned.

"You asked Grover to Morp?" I asked. She nodded and beamed. She came over and said she wanted to help with my plan. So, Hailey started telling her and others about the idea while I pulled out the planning.

A few girls from the Apollo cabin joined, bringing the needed paper, poster board, and markers. And we slowly started making the scheme come to life.

Percy's POV

"Here," Grover said, handing me a dark blue suit. "You need blue; you're the son of the Sea God. And there will be others in blue suits, trust me," he said reassuringly to stop my protesting. He shoved me into a dressing room, so I had no choice but to try it on. I got undressed and first pulled on the dress pants. They fit, at least. But they felt weird. I wasn't used to suits. The, I pulled on the light blue dress shirt. I pulled down the sleeves and buttoned the cuffs. I buttoned the shirt, and moved my arms to see if it fit. It did. It was perfect. Then, I pulled on the blazer. Once again, perfect fit. I smiled in the mirror…I looked _nice_. I opened the dressing room door for Grover to see. He smiled.

"Nice, Percy! It's perfect!" he said. I nodded, content with the suit. "Now, all you need is shoes, socks, and a tie. But we'll do your tie later. We have to wait until Annabeth gets a dress so that your tie can match it. And if we can't find a good tie that matches, I think we'll just stick with blue."

I raised an eyebrow. _How did Grover know all this? _He caught my suspicion. "Juniper gave me tips on suits," he admitted with a laugh.

"_Okay," _I said, "So I guess we can buy this." Grover nodded but then his expression seemed to change. Into I-don't-know-what. It was just different – like from decided to undecided. _But why?_

"Um," he stammered, "you could try on more just to be sure, though. Here, try a black one. Though I think you should get blue, Annabeth might want you to get black or something. He pushed me back into the dressing room so that I could change back into normal clothes before trying on another suit. I sighed.

_But this suit is perfect, _I thought, pulling it off. _Even Grover thought so. Why do I need to try on more? _Then I had another guess. Was Grover stalling? _Why wouldn't he want me to leave? Why would he want me to try on more suits, even though I know this is the one I'm going to get? _Maybe Grover _was_ part of Annabeth's distraction. But I wasn't sure. I changed back into my clothes and stepped out of the room to confront Grover about my suspicions. But before I could say anything, he was throwing another suit at me. I stumbled back into the dressing room and he closed the door. I groaned.

This suit was black with a white dress shirt. I took off my clothes and slipped on the new suit. I looked in the mirror again. It was nice, but simple. I liked my other one better, but probably just because it was blue. I still looked good in this one, though. I stepped out, and Grover nodded.

"Which one do you like more?" he asked.

"Well, I like this one, but I like the blue one better," I said.

"Then blue it is!" Grover grinned, "Unless Annabeth doesn't like it. But I'm sure it will be fine." I changed once again into my normal clothes. It felt like we had been here forever, and Grover still had to pick out a suit. He grabbed a black one and took it to a dressing room. He thought twice before changing where people could see his hooves and jumped onto the bench in the dressing room with a thunk. I bent down to make sure I couldn't see his goat half.

I clutched my blue suit and waited for Grover to finish changing. _It must be really hard to buy clothes when you're a satyr, _I thought with a smile. He finally stumbled out in a black suit and red Converse. I laughed, even though I knew he couldn't come out without the shoes. He glared at me.

"Not my fault," he held up his hands in surrender, "Ignore the shoes. Does the suit look good?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I laughed. He nodded and went back in to change back into his jeans. I could hear him bumping around in there, trying not to fall off of the bench.

After a few minutes, he popped out and smiled.

"So, we have our suits picked out," he said.

"Wait, I don't have any money with me," I realized.

"No problem, _I'm _buying," Grover replied. I cocked my head to the side.

"_Why?_" I asked, "I'll pay you back later. He shook his head.

"No, I'm paying. It's fine," he said, and I decided not to argue. After he bought the suits, we finally got back into my car. I threw the suits into the back and sighed, leaning back against my seat. I closed my eyes and smiled. At least I had my suit now. Then, I looked back over at Grover. He was sniffing at something and opened my glove box.

I looked at him curiously. "Grover…what are you doing?" I didn't even need an answer; he pulled out an aluminum can and bit in before looking up at me.

"What? I was hungry," he said with his mouth full of the aluminum. I broke into laughter.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked hopefully when my laughing had subsided.

"Nope," Grover answered, biting another hunk of aluminum out of the can, "Now we need shoes." I sighed and he directed me toward another hopelessly boring store.


	8. The Plan Unfolds

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and everything :) Read, review, and I hope you like it!!!! ^^**

Percy's POV

We got into my car again… finally. I closed my eyes and laid back in my chair; thanks gods we were done. It had been _hours _wince we'd left camp. And I had thought suit shopping had taken a long time…but the time it took to buy shoes was _crazy._

First, Grover kept misreading the directions. It took thirty minutes just to find the shoe store. Next, I learned that going to buy shoes with a _satyr _who can't even take _off _his shoes in public is very complicated.

I thought it would be easy; he could get _any _shoe size because all he had to do was stuff it with Styrofoam and it would fit. But for some reason, he decided to make it match the size of his Converse shoe perfectly… _so that he would know exactly how much Styrofoam to use. _That's what he claimed. I found shoes very quickly, but Grover was a mess. He'd hold a shoe up to his Converse and compare to see if they were perfectly the same size. But he was never satisfied.

Something in my mind started nagging me again; that Grover was just trying to take a long time so that I couldn't get back to Camp Half-Blood soon. But _why would he be stalling? _I was clueless. After sitting there for an hour, watching him compare shoes, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I picked up the shoe that he was currently looking at, and I brought it up to the cashier and laid it on the counter. He huffed. I ignored him and waited for him to pay. When he started to complain, I dragged him out to my car. To shut him up I searched the car for another piece of aluminum or plastic. I found a chip bag and handed it to him.

It at least seemed to make his attitude a lot better. And it helped to clean my car. My car wasn't _that _messy, but it wasn't all that clean either.

I didn't even ask this time; I was afraid Grover would send us somewhere else. So, I just silently started to drive towards Camp.

"So," Grover said as he swallowed the last bite of the plastic potato chip bag, "We finally got clothes for MORP."

"Except ties," I corrected him, "But we wait until Annabeth gets her dress, right?"

"And Juniper!" Grover bleated loudly.

"Right. So, do you know anything about when Annabeth is asking me…?" I said hopefully.

"Umm…no. Of course not," Grover said hesitantly, lowering his eyes.

"Grover," I said, remembering when I had first realized this when I was twelve, "You really are a bad liar."

And just like that time and every other time I'd caught Grover lying, his ears turned a bright pink.

"Sorry," he said with a sigh.

"So…you do know. Something about when she's going to ask me. Tell me!" I urged. I _needed_ to know. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and turned the other way to look out the window. I laughed.

"Grover," I pleaded.

"No," he answered, "Nope. I'm not telling you. Sorry, Percy."

I sighed, and the rest of the ride home was silent.

When we got to Camp Half-Blood, we got out, and I carried my suit to my cabin. I dropped it on my bed and sat down, holding my hands on my face. I was tired. And I couldn't stop wondering about Annabeth. I yawned and laid back on my bed. If she didn't want me here today, I thought, then I would finally give in and give her what she wanted. So, I fell asleep and let her spend her day however she wanted it…without me.

I woke up with a start, covered in sweat. I wiped my face and switched on my iPod to see the time. I'd slept past dinner. If I left my cabin now, the cleaning harpies might eat me. So I sighed and thought more about Annabeth. I dropped my iPod onto the bed and realized that there was a piece of paper there. I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes and unfolded the crinkled paper.

I didn't really know what it meant, but I knew who it was from. I smiled and slung on a jacket, studying the paper as I left the cabin.


	9. The Plan Begins

**Hey! :) school started again . (we were on spring break) so now im busy so sorry updates are so slow! :(but read and review and enjoy!!!! :D and let me know what you think of annabeths plan and my story cuz im worried u won't like it but I do so I hope you do!! . hahaha :) thankyoooou!**

Annabeth's POV

The plan had begun. I bit my lip as I stared out my cabin's small window, watching Percy pull on his jacket and unfold the note as he left his cabin. He grinned and looked toward my cabin, so I ducked and tugged on my Yankee's hat. Thank gods for invisibility. I continued to watch as he studied the note, smiled, and started to walk.

Percy's POV

It was _definitely _Wise Girl's handwriting; I could tell that even through my dyslexia. But I wondered what it was about. There was only one way to find out, and I wasn't going to wait until morning_. _I read the note again, focusing on every word and glancing up occasionally as I walked.

"_It will be waiting in an obvious spot,_

_For something that maybe you forgot._

_You will have to look hard and go to the game,_

_Where we discovered your life would never be the same..."_

The words were scrawled in black pen on the piece of paper. It was a Prophecy. On paper. By Annabeth Chase. And, as usual, I was clueless.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't see him anymore, and it was driving me _crazy. _He had disappeared, and I doubted he even knew where to go. And I was longing to see every moment of the unfolding plan, but – even being invisible – I didn't want to risk anything that might ruin the plan. I shivered with anticipation.

It was perfect. Any plan conjured up by the daughters of Aphrodite and Athena was. Selena with her love smarts and me with my…wise?...smarts. But if anyone could mess it up, a Seaweed Brain could.

There was nothing else I could do but wait, so I climbed into my bed, knowing sleep wouldn't come. So, I laid there and waited anxiously to see how the plan would turn out.

Percy's POV

What did it mean "_an obvious spot_" if I had to _"look hard"_? Like all prophecies and most things that Annabeth said, it was complicated and confusing. But I was determined. I would find…whatever it was I was looking for.

Another thing that made me curious was how it ended in "…" like there would be more to find. It was almost like… a scavenger hunt. Only harder, and I had no idea what I was looking for. I grinned though; it was fun and a really neat idea that Annabeth had come up with. And smart._ But hey, _I thought, _what else is new?_

And what did the last part mean? "_Go to the game, where we discovered your life would never be the same…"_? It was apparently telling me where to go, but like the Seaweed Brain I was, I still didn't get it. I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree, hoping the cleaning harpies wouldn't find me. And eat me.

I thought back to all that Annabeth and I had been through. 'Go to the game," I thought over and over, trying to focus. Which game?

I ran through a list of games at Camp… chariot races, the climbing wall, the volleyball court, something in the arena? And then there was my favorite; Capture the Flag. I thought back to the first time we had played with a smile.

And then my mind clicked; everything snapped vividly into place, and I knew where to go. So, I stood up and began to run.

**Now, you know my idea!!! ^^ …kind of. :3 hehe so I hope you like it?! Review and let me know!!! :D and sorry again for slow updates but don't worry they will come eventually hehehehe :D lol it's not my fault, blame school and homework. :P So thanks for reading, Hope you lovvved it and review!!!:)**


	10. Next Step

**Hey guys!:) I know, I haven't updated in foreverrr I'm so sorry. :( But I finally updated!:D I've just been really busy with school and stuff, but it's finally summer! So hopefully I can really update a lot more. So I hope y'all like this chapter! ^^ read, review, and enjoyy!:)**

I stopped when I arrived at my destination. I looked around and smiled. I stepped into the small clearing, and down into the water of the creek. Where my wounds had first healed instantly. When I found out who I was. When I was claimed by the God of the Sea. When my life changed the most; when I discovered that my father was Poseidon.

"_Go to the game,_

_Where we discovered your life would never be the same…"_

I had found out that part. But now for the beginning:

_"It will be waiting in an obvious spot,_

_For something that maybe you forgot._

_You will have _t_o look hard…"_

So, it was around here. Somewhere. In an obvious spot, but I would have to look hard. She probably just wrote that because I was a Seaweed Brain. But, since she was the Wise Girl, she had probably hidden it somewhere very complicated. "It" being whatever I was looking for, which I had _no idea _what it was.

I looked around the clearing and knelt by the creek where I had been claimed. I sighed; I didn't see anything. Not yet, at least. I walked around, looking everywhere; every tree and rock and part of the creek that was nearby. This _had _to be the spot where I was supposed to be looking. I could tell. I could feel it. It was _right. _But _what_ was I looking for? And _where was it_?  
I looked up at the night sky and wondered if I should wait until morning.

_But I'm so close_, I thought, _I can't wait until tomorrow._ I squinted into the darkness around me. There was no sign of anything there, though. I sight and sat back against a tree. I started up at the stars and tried to think.

_If I was Wise Girl, where would I try to hide something? _The answer was on the paper; somewhere obvious but hard to find. I guessed that that meant once I found it, I would think about how obvious it was. Or something. I finally closed my eyes and rested my head against the rough bark. Just to rest my eyes for a minute, and to ponder in my defeat.

When I opened my eyes, it was even darker. I had fallen asleep, and now the stars weren't even visible. It was as if darkness had enveloped me.

I stood up but still leaned against the trunk. I blinked, trying to focus my eyes in the darkness. I finally remembered where I was and what I was doing. And that I had been sleeping in the forest. _Great. _I blinked again, but I still couldn't see much, and stumbled forward. I heard a splash and felt my foot get struck by the cold water of the creek.

_Crap. _I focused my mind to make a barrier around my foot and pulled it out, completely dry. I couldn't really tell exactly where I was or which way to go, so I decided to sit back down and wait until morning to try leaving. Or to search for what I was looking for again.

My eyes flickered open. I jumped up instantly, my heart pounding. Then, I realized where I was and looked around at my surroundings. The sun was overhead, making everything bright and warm, sending shadows from the trees flicking across my body. I yawned and wiped my eyes. I looked down at the river a few feet away and remembered _why _I was here. It was time to look again.

I started to search around. I saw nothing at all. Other than everything that was naturally there. Was I in the right place? _I had to be._ Just when I started to give up and turn back, my foot hit something. I hoped it was what I was looking for, my heart leaping, and I glanced down. I sighed. It was just a rock…

I began to walk away, but for some reason I turned back and looked down at the rock again. I didn't know why I looked back, but it was a good thing I did. I noticed that it was a trail of rocks…leading back to the river. I raised an eyebrow and walked back, following the trail. When I got to the river, the trail ended. The word '_Percy' _was carved into the dirt with an arrow pointing into the river. My eyes widened and I kneeled by the word and looked into the water. At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw it. There was a piece of paper being held down by a rock at the bottom of the shallow river. The current was pulling against it, trying to pull it free. I reached into the water, just as the paper almost escaped. I grabbed the piece of folded paper, my eyes widening. I pulled it free from the rock, amazed that it was as dry as my hand in the river. I had no idea how it was dry, but I decided not to question Annabeth's ways. She had to have some explanation, so maybe I'd ask her later. Maybe somehow she had somehow gotten Poseidon on her side and convinced him to help. I didn't know.

I pulled the dry piece of paper out of the river and unfolded it with a smile.


	11. Thinking

Annabeth's POV

"What!" I screamed, my eyes popping open. Someone had been shaking me roughly, trying to wake me up. My eyes focused and I saw Hailey looming above me. "Oh…hi."

"Hey! Get up, sleepy head!" she grinned, "the plan started! Earlier, we went to go see if the note was gone from the river, and it is!"

I blinked. "Wow, he already got the first clue. I wonder if he was up all night," I said, "And we…?" I sat up, and Hailey stepped out of the way. One of my half-sisters, one of my friends from the Hermes cabin, Juniper, and – surprisingly – Thalia were standing next to my bed, smiling. Well, except for Thalia, who looked bored. "Thalia!" I grinned, "You're here!"

"Yeah, Wise Girl, I'm here," she half-smiled, "But not all that happy about it. And neither is Artemis. But… I'm here for you, I guess." I smiled, got out of my bed, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Thalia," I grinned. "Okay, so, _why _did y'all have to come wake me up?"

"Well, we set up the next part of the plan, though I doubt he'll get that far today," Hailey answered, "_and _we have plans today!"

"Plans…?" I asked, yawning, "Like, just the project or what?"

"Nope, we have all week at school and here to do that! Withough Percy being here to force us to work faster… So, today, we're going dress shopping!" she squealed excitedly. Thalia sighed.

"Okay," I smiled. "So I should probably get dressed…"

"Okay, we'll all go over to my bunk while we wait," my half-sister, Zoe, smiled, and they all walked off. I yawned again before finding a v-neck shirt and jean shorts. I pulled them on and went to find the others. Hailey glanced at my hair.

"Um, can I fix that?" she asked with a smile. I laughed and nodded. She pulled a brush out of her bag and my hair was soon straight and much better. Not that I cared too much. We left the cabin and I pulled out my phone – which we could have now that everything was supposedly 'over' – and texted Kayla to meet us at the mall. We left our cabin and ran straight into…Percy.

"Hi, Percy!" the daughter of Hermes – Nicole – squealed. She was my good friend, and she had a crush on Percy but refused to admit because she didn't want anything to be awkward since he was my boyfriend. I didn't really care that she liked him though, as long as she didn't try to steal him – which she would never do.

Percy raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "Hey, um…what are you guys doing?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was suspicious. It wasn't every day that I hung out with a group of girls, especially with a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey," I said, "um…we have to go…somewhere."

"…Um. Okay. Where?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked at the others for help. "You'll see," Hailey said. I turned to glare at her. _Not very good at keeping secrets, _I thought.

"Are you gonna be gone all day? Grover made me leave yesterday and…" his sentence stopped and he looked at me pleadingly. I bit my lip again.

"I won't be gone all day. I promise," I tried to smile and gave him a hug. All of the others started to walk again to leave Camp Half-Blood. I looked after them. "Sorry," I said, kissing him on the cheek, and I left to run after them.

When I caught up, we were leaving the Camp borders and heading towards a red Porsche. My eyes almost popped out of my head. '_A porsche? Really? Dang.'_ It was definately unnecessary… but still amazing. We were all grinning until we realized it was a two-seater. _That_ was helpful. Everyone wanted to ride in the Porsche, but only one other person besides Hailey would get to. And that somebody wouldn't be me. I had to drive whoever else needed a ride.

Hailey let Nicole ride with her, so I took Zoe, Juniper, and Thalia to my car. I pulled back the front seat so that Zoe and Juniper could climb into the back, and Thalia took the passenger seat.

"Um, do y'all know the way there?" I asked. I didn't go to the mall very often. Everyone shrugged, so I decided to follow Hailey, who knew the route to the mall like the back of her hand. I was kind of worried about dress-shopping. I'd never gone before, and I never wore dresses. I wasn't sure of what to expect.

Percy's POV

I sat on the sand, staring out at the churning ocean. I was making it churn; I was thoughtful, mad, and sad. I was mad that Annabeth was avoiding me and would be gone today. I was sad for pretty much the same reason, and I was trying to think of what the message in the second clue; the second prophecy.

I was hoping that coming to the ocean might help me to calm down, but instead, the water reflected my emotions…as always. So there was nothing comforting about a churning ocean.

'_Why is Annabeth avoiding me?' _I kept wondering. It was driving me crazy. It was the weirdest she'd ever acted around me, and I did't like not knowing what was going on. And what about the prophecy? As always, I had no ideas. I guess I really was a Seaweed Brain. I sighed and leaned back, digging my palms into the warm sand. The wind tugged at my hair, and I breathed in, trying to calm down. The water rose and fell calmly for a second, only to go back to churning. I couldn't help it.

I reached into the pocket inmy swim trunks and pulled out the note. It was written in marker, still by Annabeth. I traced the handwriting with my finger and sighed again.

Annabeth's POV

I gulped. We were in the mall at Dillard's, looking at all the pretty, expensive dresses and laughing at the ugly ones. Thalia was in a bad mood, but we tried to make her cooperate. Zoe and I were kind of nervous too, since we weren't used to malls or especially dress shopping. Kayla had finally arrived in her Honda Civic. She was okay with dress shopping and so was Juniper, but not as excited as Nicole or Hailey. Juniper jumped out of a dressing room in a pretty strapless pale green dress.

"Do you like it?" she squealed, spinnging around, "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah! It's really pretty" I grinned. The others nodded in agreement, absorbed in looking for their own dress. Juniper went back into her dressing room to change so that she could buy the dress. I turned and looked doubtfully at yet another rack.

Hailey soon popped out of a dressing room. It was her third to try on already, and she looked stunning in all three. This time she was in a strapless red dress.

"What do you think?" sh asked.

"It's beautiful," we all said together. Except for Thalia.

She looked down at it. "I like it, but I need to look at more," she smiled and ran back to her dressing room. I sighed. I didn't see anything that I liked. I jumped when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thalia, half-smiling, holding out a black dress to me. It was strapless, black, and cute, so I decided tot ry it on. I smiled and walked into a dressing room.


	12. the Attic

**Hey, everybody! :) hey, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've really been wanting to, but I've been so busy and I've had a lot of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews! I hopve you like this chapter! :D**

Percy's POV

The second prophecy was written neatly in brown marker, clearly Annabeth's writing. My dyslexia caused the words and letters to swim off of the page, so it took a moment to read the note again.

"…_Look for the room that feels forgotten,_

_Where it always smells like something rotten;_

_The place where you got your first task,_

_Look under an ancient artifact_

_For something that will catch your eye,_

_Depending on how hard you try…"_

I soon realized what room it meant; I couldn't believe how stupid I was to not understand _that_ the first time I read it. Now, the problem was summoning enough courage to go back to that room. Even though Rachel was now the Oracle, the Attic still gave me the creeps. And I didn't exactly want to search under all of the millions of monster body parts, cobwebbed armor, and other _things _in there, and to have to look and think hard while standing in that _smell. _I shivered. _Why did Annabeth have to go put something for me in the _worst _part of Camp Half-Blood? _I sighed and folded the note carefully, reeplacing it in my pocket. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and wiped the sand off of my swim trunks. I sighed and started to walk towards the Big House.

Once inside, I started up the four flights of stairs leading to the dreaded room. I stared up at the green trapdoor, winced, and pulled the cord. The disgusting smell and humid, warm air was overpowering. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. I coughed, took a deep breath – the last of fresh air I would have for a while – and climbed up the creaky steps to the Attic. I still expected to see the mummy, but the stool she sat on was empty. My heart was pounding; I hated this place. I looked around at the cobweb-coated, rusty equipment and the disgusting body parts of monsters. I shivered, and my stomach twisted. I decided to avoid _that_ table, though knowing Annabeth, that's probably where she had left whatever I was looking for now. But I put it off anyway and began looking under the armor, pushing away the sticky webs with my arm and trying not to let the thick dust choke me or sting my eyes.

I saw nothing under the armor or shields, so I gulped before heading to the pickled monster parts. Holding my breath, I slowly reached out a hand until it was almost touching the jar, put I pulled back, nauseated. I could _not _touch that. But I needed to look. My heart was pouding as I closed my eyes and reached for the jar containing eyeballs that seemed to stare up at you. I had to open my eyes as I picked it up so I wouldn't drop it. But I refused to look at the jar. I looked for a spot to set it down, closed my eyes, and placed it on the floor. I looked at the table where it had been sitting. At first I saw nothing, but then something…caught my eye. Barely. I leaned down and saw in the dust that a finger had traced out a letter: '_W'._

_W? _I thought, _Why is there a W?_ I tried to make my heartbeat slow down as I reached for the next jar – this one with a huge taloned claw inside. I set it down by the eyeballs. Written in the dust where that jar had been was an '_I'. _I removed more jars until the word _WILL _was uncovered, written there in the dust. I moved the next jar, trying not to pay attention to what was in it, and, sure enough, there was a note under it. I smiled and picked it up. I looked up at my surroundings and decided it was better to hurry out instead of reading it here. I pushed the jars back onto the table and ran out of the attic and the big house, all the way to my cabin.

I plopped onto my bed, smiled, and unfolded the next piece of paper, waiting to see where I would be led next.

**Hope you liked it! :) once again, I'm so sorry for the late update and hopefully I will get more chapters out soon! ^^ please review!**


End file.
